The present invention relates to fuel tank systems having enhanced durability and reduced permeation.
Fluid tanks are common in several industries. For example, fuel tanks for motorized vehicles have been used for many years. Many of the current fuel tanks installed in motorized vehicles are made of plastic or metal. Plastic storage containers provide a number of advantages over those made of other materials. Some advantages include reduced weight, reduced cost for both materials and construction, and greater flexibility and shape. Along with these advantages, the ability of certain plastic containers to stretch or flex makes them useful in automotive applications. A problem in plastic tanks that manufacturers have experienced is that fuel may permeate through the walls of the plastic tank.
Several approaches have been taken to reduce permeation through the fuel tanks and increase support or stability of the fuel tank systems. One solution to this problem has been to internalize components in the fuel tank due to the potential likelihood of leakage of fuel vapors through the components. However, manufacturers have been challenged in internalizing such components while maintaining support to the fuel tank and limiting movement of the internalized components in the fuel tank. Manufacturers have also been challenged in providing support within the fuel tank in view of pressure and vacuum forces therein. Additionally, manufacturers are further challenged in positioning the internalized components within fuel tanks.